Les Fleurs Du Mal
by pims-dana
Summary: Un rêve à influencer cet hiver plus froid que les autres. Notre hiver à tous les deux. Et il t'as fallu une demie seconde, un cri, pour se laisser consumer tout entier. Si je t'étreins c'est pour me continuer, Si nous vivons tout sera à plaisir. Si je te quitte nous nous souviendrons, En te quittant nous nous retrouverons. [ Sterek - UA ]


Et voila mon nouveau **_Sterek_ **! Désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses qui m'ont occupée récemment, entre mon manuscrit, ma rupture très compliquée, ma formation je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

J'espère que ce nouveau **_Sterek_ **vous plaira autant que l'autre, qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos attente, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Un gros merci a **Sakii** et son regard perspicace sur mon texte sans son avis ce texte n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci aussi a **Izzie** et sa rapide correction malgré ses déboires de clavier et mes quinze énormes pages remplies de fautes a corriger !

* * *

**_Crédits_ **: _La série Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur Jeff Davis. Les poèmes sont tirés du recueil "Les Fleurs Du Mal" écrit par Charles Baudelaire, certains poèmes sont modifiés de quelques mots par mes soins._

_**Rating** : __Définitivement **MA **pour le lemon ! Et n'oubliez pas, dans la vraie vie, sortez couverts ;) !_

* * *

**Les Fleurs Du Mal**

_« Plus l'amour est nu, moins il a froid. » - John Owen_

Stiles se promenait parmi une foule étrange, éclectique, il croisa même un indien sur le dos d'un éléphant énorme bariolé par des peintures rupestres. Il passa devant un café où une jeune femme mélancolique regardait le ciel. Intrigué par ce qu'elle fixait il leva les yeux pour admirer une aurore boréale en pleine ville, aux couleurs bleues et vertes intenses. Quand son regard redescendit il vit qu'il n'était plus dans une ville mais dans un immense pré aux couleurs criardes, des oiseaux piaillaient fort dans les ramures. Il marcha un temps indéterminé, une cloche grave sonna au loin accompagnée d'un grondement d'orage, il avisa une silhouette entièrement noire au loin.

« _Stilinski_ ! »

Une secousse brutalisa tout son corps et le jeune homme se redressa d'un seul coup sur sa table de cours, la marque de son bloc note sur la joue. Il cligna des yeux deux longues secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi pendant un cours. Son professeur se tenait juste en face de lui et il avait l'air tout sauf enchanté. De toute façon ce professeur n'avait jamais l'air content, on aurait dit qu'il était né en faisant la gueule.

«_ Mon cours t'ennuie Stiles ?_

_-Pas du tout monsieur c'est juste que .._ Mais le professeur l'interrompit d'un revers de main.

_-Ne me sors pas encore une excuse lamentable j'ai mon quota. En retenue Samedi._

_-Mais .._

_-Samedi Stilinski !_ »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le professeur écrasa son poing sur la table la faisant gémir et le jeune homme compris qu'il ferais mieux de se la fermer. Il leva les deux mains pour montrer qu'il se rendait et saisit rapidement son stylo, indiquant au professeur qu'il allait se concentrer. L'homme eut un rictus suivit d'un profond soupir avant de repartir vers les autres élèves qui se dépêchèrent de remettre le nez dans leur copie.

Stiles se détendit et reposa son crayon, Lydia qui était devant lui se pencha un peu en arrière un sourire charmeur au visage.

«_ J'adore quand il s'énerve comme ça,son côté animal ressort, j'adore ! Peut-être que je vais me faire coller moi aussi tiens._ »

Lydia fixa le professeur la bouche en cœur et une lueur de chasseuse dans les yeux. Stiles soupira et secoua la tête mais elle ne s'en soucia et se tourna un peu plus vers son ami.

« _J'avais raison de dire qu'il était canon n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui Lydia je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai assez flatté ton ego pour la journée tu ne crois pas ?_

_-On ne flatte jamais assez mon ego._ »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur avant de retourner a son travail. Stiles essaya bien de s'y mettre aussi, bon d'accord il se concentra une seconde et demie montre en main avant de laisser de nouveau son esprit vagabonder. Il regarda dehors, la neige avait couvert une bonne partie de la chaussée et le givre marquait toutes les surfaces vitrées, il pria pour que sa voiture démarre, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal ce matin. Le mois de Février avait commencer depuis plusieurs jours et les températures continuaient de chuter comme jamais auparavant. Pourtant il aimait l'hiver, il ne savais pas pourquoi.

Son regard dériva sur son professeur qui malgré le froid n'avait qu'un pull assez fin sur les épaules. Était – il fou ? Parfois il se le demandait. Mais bon plus rien ne pouvait vraiment le surprendre maintenant concernant son nouveau professeur de français, Derek Hale. Il était arrivé début Janvier pour remplacer la vieille chouette qui leur faisait cours auparavant et il avait fait plus que sensation dès son premier jour. Que ce soit pas son physique comme par ses mots, ou son absence de mots plutôt. Pour un professeur il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le genre peu bavard, pas avenant du tout il avait plutôt tendance à laisser les élèves réfléchir par eux même. Le seul moment où il parlait vraiment longtemps c'était quand il lisait ses poèmes. Le professeur avait décider qu'ils étudieraient les poèmes de l'auteur français Baudelaire à la place de ce qu'avait prévu le programme officiel.

Stiles partit un peu plus loin dans sa réflexion et se souvint mot pour mot du poème entier que leur avait lu Derek. Il était arrivé dans la classe, sans se présenter, la plupart des filles les yeux rivés sur le corps absolument parfait de l'homme, même Stiles avait eu du mal à se détacher de ce magnifique pull bleu marine qui moulait son torse musclé à souhait. Oui il se souvenait de la couleur du pull, il avait le don pour retenir certains détails insignifiants. Le professeur avait sorti un livre abîmé de sa sacoche et s'était assis sur le bureau.

L'élève s'était empressé de prendre son téléphone et d'activer le traducteur pour comprendre le titre du livre qui se nommait « Les Fleurs Du Mal », tout un programme en soit, surtout quand il était entre les mains d'un professeur aussi sombre et attirant que Derek Hale. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à livre, de sa voix sourde et grave.

« _Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle_

_Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,_

_Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle_

_Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits _

_Quand la terre est changée en cachot humide,_

_Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve souris, _

_S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide_

_Et se cognant la tête a des plafonds pourris _»

Stiles fut abasourdi, d'abord par le style de Baudelaire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, il y avait une telle tristesse, une sorte de langueur morbide dans les propos qui frappait le jeune homme comme un coup dans le ventre. Mais d'un autre côté la lecture de ces vers semblait transfigurer le professeur qui dictait les lignes, comme si il comprenait au delà des simples mots ce que voulait réellement dire l'auteur. Les yeux bleus verts du professeur s'allumaient d'une lumière étrange que Stiles cherchait à comprendre à chaque fois qu'il leur lisait un de ces fameux poèmes.

« _Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées_

_D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,_

_Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées_

_Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,_

_Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie_

_Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement, _

_Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie_

_Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement. _

_Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique, _

_Défilent lentement dans mon âme, l'Espoir,_

_Vaincu, pleure et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,_

_Sur mon crane incliné plante son drapeau noir. _

_Spleen. _»

Le professeur avait claqué son livre faisant sursauter tout le monde, cette pensée le fit retourner à la classe et lâcher prise sur ses souvenirs. Il avisa Derek qui était toujours occupé à lire la composition de Danny, hochant de temps en temps la tête, gardant en permanence les sourcils froncés.

Stiles allait enfin écrire quelque chose sur sa feuille quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours et que tous se levèrent d'un bond pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cette longue journée d'école.

Le jeune homme se leva, suivit de près par son meilleur ami, Scott mais le professeur se mit sur leur chemin les dominant d'une bonne tête, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« _N'oublies pas ta retenue Stiles, je n'aime pas du tout qu'on se moque de moi._

_-Mais je ne …_

_-Dormir en cours c'est se foutre de moi Stilinski. Dehors._ »

Voila c'était du Derek tout craché, il leur tourna le dos et alla ranger ses affaires. Stiles enfonça son cou dans ses épaules et sortit de la classe suivit par Scott qui lui tapota l'épaule. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie et se stoppèrent juste en haut des marches qui donnaient sur le parking où les élèves s'empressaient de monter dans leurs voitures.

Les deux amis commençaient à avoir froid mais ils attendaient leur bande, Stiles sentait à peine ses extrémités et que dire de son pauvre nez ? Il sortit les mains de ses poches et souffla dessus avant de les remettre en vitesse dans leur cachette. Il dut en ressortir une pour rajuster son bonnet et la fourra un court instant dans son écharpe avant de retourner au chaud contre sa cuisse.

«_ Alors messieurs encore et toujours collé, comme des pingouins qui bravent le froid ?_ Railla Monsieur Harris qui arrivait près d'eux.

_-C'est une technique comme une autre monsieur._ Répliqua Stiles.

_-Je suis toujours surpris par votre pauvre niveau de répartie monsieur Stilinski, vous tombez de plus en plus bas et je pense que ..._ »

Mais le prof ne put finir sa phrase car il se fit bousculer par son homologue le nouveau prof de français, Harris s'insurgea contre le manque de politesse de l'homme.

« _Ne vous excusez pas surtout !_

_-Je ne vous avais pas vu._ Se contenta de répondre Derek._ Et puis vous étiez dans le passage avec les siamois._ Il montra du menton Stiles et Scott. »

Puis sans un mot de plus il s'éloigna, redressant sa sacoche qui tombait de son épaule. Harris regarda l'homme se diriger vers le parking un mélange d'énervement et de consternation profonde sur le visage.

« _Le loup au milieu des pingouins nous voilà bien._ Grinça – t – il.

_-Le loup ?_ S'enquit Scott.

_-Votre nouveau professeur me fait penser à cet animal, la même capacité d'amabilité que ces bêtes sauvages._

_-C'est bien l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._ Pensa Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le professeur passa entre eux et se dirigea vers sa voiture mais il manqua de se faire écraser par une Camaro noire laquée. La fenêtre coté conducteur s'ouvrit et ils virent Derek se pencher un peu pour voir son collègue.

« _Oh pardon je ne vous avais pas vu, encore._ »

Un sourire désolé, ressemblant plus à un rictus de victoire naquit sur les lèvres de Derek qui referma la vitre avant de démarrer en trombe, laissant Monsieur Harris pantois, ainsi que Stiles qui s'était senti étrangement rougir en voyant la fossette sur la joue droite de Derek. Il ne souriait pas souvent mais Stiles, comme à son habitude, remarquait les détails futiles, et adorait voir cette fossette sur la joue mal rasée de son prof. Voilà il délirait encore à propos de lui, c'était pas croyable ! Et ça faisait presque un mois que ça durait il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête tout de suite. Heureusement pour lui le sarcasme de Lydia vint le sauver de ses pensées.

« _Si tu arrivais à sortir avec lui j'avoue que tu remonterais dans mon classement._ S'incrusta la jeune femme.

_-Parce que je suis combien dans ton classement ?!_ S'enquit Stiles. »

Il voulait détourner l'attention de la jeune femme de son intérêt pour le professeur mais il devait avouer qu'il était aussi intéressé par l'avis que son amie avait de lui, il espérait secrètement être bien placé dans ce fameux classement. Lydia secoua ses cheveux, la bouche en cœur avant de partir vers sa voiture, Stiles sur ses talons la harcelant pour savoir la position qu'il occupait.

Évidemment elle ne lui laissa rien savoir, pas même un minuscule indice, elle lui envoya un baiser à travers la vitre de sa voiture puis fit marche arrière le laissant dans le froid. Isaac arriva hilare près de lui, il ébouriffa le bonnet de Stiles qui faisait la moue.

« _Laisse tomber t'es pas de ce bord._

_-Je suis du bord que je veux frisettes._ Stiles remis son bonnet et se dirigea vers sa voiture près de laquelle Scott l'attendait tout en discutant avec sa petite amie.

_-On fait des pronostics ?!_ Proposa Isaac toujours en riant.

_-Ferme la ! Scott en voiture avant que je tue cet abruti._ »

Scott rit puis embrassa Alison avant de monter avec son ami qui tourna la clé de contact. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Sans absolument aucun résultat, augmentant le rire d'Isaac de l'autre côté du pare brise.

«_ Voiture de …_ Jura bassement Stiles. »

La traîtresse, elle se vengeait de son propriétaire qui l'avait laissé trop souvent dormir dehors pendant des températures aussi glaciales. Il tira quand même sur le starter pour augmenter l'arrivée d'essence et tourna la clé une nouvelle fois. Et une nouvelle fois il n'eut aucun résultat. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le volant, le regrettant instantanément quand il ressentit la douleur. Il secoua vivement sa main endolorie achevant Isaac qui se plia et dut s'asseoir sur le sol gelé pour ne pas tomber par terre tellement il riait.

« _Laisse tomber tu vas la noyer, on va rentrer a pied._

_-Bon._ Abdiqua Stiles. »

Les deux amis rajustèrent leurs écharpes et bonnets avant d'aller de nouveau affronter le froid glacial, heureusement pour eux Alison leur proposa de les ramener. Ils laissèrent donc Isaac les fesses dans la neige et partirent tous en direction chez eux.

« _Mon père va me tuer quand il saura que je suis collé._ Se lamenta Stiles sur le chemin du retour.

_-Il doit avoir l'habitude._ Se moqua gentiment Alison.

_-Très drôle._ »

Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête contre la fenêtre pendant que les deux amoureux roucoulait à l'avant, Alison roulant à la vitesse d'un escargot arthritique pour faire durer le moment. Le seul point positif que Stiles réussit à trouver dans cette heure de colle, parce qu'il essayait toujours de voir le positif même dans les situations les plus pourries du monde, c'était qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec le beau professeur. Évidemment il allait être collé, il allait devoir faire des lignes, ou écrire il ne savais quelle dissertation a la noix mais au moins il aurait le loisir de pouvoir voir son professeur sans que toutes les filles de la classe le dévore des yeux. Pour une fois il ne serait qu'à lui.

Bon d'accord c'était possessif et radical mais il essayait de voir une lueur d'espoir en attendant le savon que son père allait lui passer en apprenant qu'il était encore collé. Le shérif avait l'habitude qu'il soit en retenue à cause du prof de chimie qui apparemment en voulait à son fils et son meilleur ami mais là il allait être surpris en apprenant que c'était en cours de français qu'il avait fait des siennes. Il en frémissait d'avance, il n'aimait pas décevoir son père.

Alison le déposa devant chez lui plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il la remercia, salua Scott avant de prendre son courage à deux et de se diriger vers sa maison.

Le Samedi arriva bien vite et Stiles n'était vraiment pas du tout enchanté de revenir aujourd'hui au lycée. Déjà de un parce qu'il avait du venir à pied, sa voiture refusant toujours de démarrer, la serrure étant gelée depuis deux jours, il avait donc l'entièreté du corps congelé malgré son gros pull, son manteau épais comme une peau d'ours, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet. Rien à faire il grelottait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. De deux le lycée était totalement vide mis à part quelque profs forcenés du travail – et ça ne courrait pas les couloirs – et les agents d'entretiens.

Il se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers la classe de français qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied un peu mou, découvrant la pièce vide. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, la tête sur son sac comptant sur le fait que son prof arriverait en retard et qu'il pourrais grappiller un quart d'heure de sommeil. Il commença à somnoler quand Derek arriva, il se planta devant son élève qui eut du mal à émerger.

« _Tu te moques de moi Stiles ?_

_-Le froid m'endort monsieur, on meurt de froid ici._

_-Eh bien mets toi tout de suite au travail, faire travailler ton cerveau te réchauffera peut-être. Même si j'ai des doutes sur son existence._ »

Stiles grimaça dans le dos de son prof, voilà qu'il commençait à prendre le même humour que Harris, si ils s'y mettaient tout les deux il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et commençait à avoir vraiment peur pour le reste de l'année. Stiles sortit donc une feuille pour commencer à travailler pendant que Derek s'attelait à corriger des copies, choses qu'il exécrait le plus au monde, parfois il se demandait pourquoi il avait choisit de devenir professeur.

Une heure passa dans un silence complet, de la buée sortait par intermittences de leurs bouches c'est vrai qu'il faisait froid dans la classe, l'école arrêtant le chauffage le week-end afin de faire des économies là où ils le pouvaient. Quand Derek tomba par hasard sur la copie de Stiles, il leva les yeux vers son élève qui avait l'air aux prises avec un exercice de math compliqué. Il lui souhaitait bien du plaisir il avait toujours détesté cette matière quand il était encore au lycée.

Il allait remettre le nez dans sa copie quand le jeune homme fronça un peu les sourcils pour réfléchir plus intensément à la foutue équation à deux inconnues qui lui posait problèmes. Sa jambe droite tremblait, il tapa son crayon quelques instants sur sa feuille avant de porter le bout à sa bouche pour le mordre, plantant sa canine dedans, martyrisant le plastique. Un bout de sa langue rosée passa sur le crayon alors qu'il l'aspirait avant de se remettre à mordre dedans.

Derek se força à fermer les yeux puis à les rouvrir en fixant la copie de Stiles avec attention et non plus son élève. Malheureusement il entendait toujours le jeune homme faire de petit bruits de succions sur son maudit crayon dont le plastique gémissait à chaque coups de dents.

« _Arrête !_

_-Quoi ? Je peux y aller ?!_ S'égailla Stiles tout en fermant son cahier.

_-Sûrement pas. Arrête juste ce foutu bruit._ »

L'enthousiasme de Stiles retomba comme un soufflé mal cuit, il pinça les lèvres, fixant méchamment son prof qui n'en avait apparemment rien a faire. Il rouvrit donc son cahier de maths puis avisa son crayon et un sourire naquis sur son visage. Il avait envie de le faire sortir de ses gonds, juste pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner. D'un autre côté ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui, surtout sachant qu'ils étaient seuls ici, mais Stiles avait le goût du risque aujourd'hui. Il porta donc une nouvelle fois le crayon à sa bouche et mordit dans le plastique déjà bien éprouvé.

Derek tressaillit clairement mais il ne broncha pas ce qui déplut à Stiles qui fit exprès de sucer bruyamment son stylo. Cette fois le professeur se redressa en frappant du plat de la main son bureau, ses yeux se brouillant d'un orage bleu – vert tout droit diriger sur la personne de Stiles.

« _Stiles !_

_-Monsieur_ ! Répliqua Stiles aussi innocemment que possible.

_-Je vais t'enfoncer ce crayon là où il ne devrais pas aller si tu recommence un seul bruit de ce genre._ »

Stiles déglutit bruyamment, c'est qu'il était vraiment effrayant quand il s'y mettait celui là et il n'avait pas l'air du genre à faire des menaces en l'air. Derek l'aurait menacer de lui arracher la tête à coups de dents que ça ne l'aurait pas surpris le moins du monde vu la dangereuse aura animale qui émanait de lui en cet instant.

« _Compris ?!_ Gronda Derek. »

Stiles reposa donc lentement son crayon sur la table et le repoussa tout au bord en signe de rédhibition. Son prof se rassit et se remit tant bien que mal dans la correction de la copie de son abruti d'élève. Il se mit donc à lire le poème, il fronça d'abord les sourcils puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent étrangement.

Stiles de son côté gardait la tête baissé sur son exercice même si son cerveau était partie vagabonder bien loin de cet exercice de maths. Il se trouvait de nouveau parmi les personnages de son rêve étrange, un chat s'ajouta au tableau de la rue. Stiles marchait à ses côtés, les yeux bleus du félin regardant l'humain par intermittence. Il bondissait d'un appui de fenêtre à l'autre, montait sur les étals des marchands sans faire tomber les légumes. Un instant l'homme indien à dos d'éléphant lui boucha la vue et quand il finit par dépasser le pachyderme le chat avait disparu, ne restait en fond que ce son criard de cloches discordantes.

« _Stiles_ ? »

L'élève sursauta sur sa chaise et avisa son prof qui ne le regardait même pas mais qui fixait une page devant lui. Derek fit un signe de main à Stiles qui lui signifiait de s'approcher. Il obéit et se leva, essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean. Il se planta devant le bureau et étudia comme il pouvait la feuille qui semblait tant intéresser son prof. L'homme releva les yeux et fixa un court instant le jeune homme dans les yeux, il en eut des frissons qu'il masqua tant bien que mal. Derek tourna la feuille pour que Stiles puise y lire son écriture. Il haussa un sourcil pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, le professeur n'ayant mis aucune annotation sur sa copie.

« _Je n'ai pas de note ?_

_-De qui parles tu dedans ?_ »

La respiration de Stiles se coupa un court instant, il détestait qu'on réponde à ses questions par une autre, il était spécialiste de ce genre de manipulation et il savait à quel point ça pouvait être désagréable. Mais là d'une certaine manière il s'en moquait parce qu'il ne se sentait pas près à parler à son prof.

« _Stiles_ ? »

Le ton de Derek c'était soudain adouci, comme un peu de langueur venue se mettre dans sa voix rauque, une sorte de chaleur qui contrastait avec la roche de sa voix. Stiles regarda un instant ses mains puis se frotta la nuque entre les mailles de son écharpe. Il finit par ôter son bonnet, remettant ses cheveux en place, comme si c'était possible de tenir en ordre sa maudite chevelure.

«_ Ma mère. Je parle de ma mère._

_-C'est très …_ Il chercha son mot un instant, il lui vint tout d'abord en français puis il trouva l'équivalence en anglais._ Mélancolique._

_-Elle est morte, et tout ce que m'inspire Baudelaire c'est de la tristesse. Mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez comprendre ça._ Répliqua avec acidité Stiles pour masquer sa douleur.

_-Je comprends._ »

Stiles perçut une douleur aiguë dans la voix de Derek quelque chose qu'il avait voulu masquer mais qui avait quand même filtrer aux oreilles du jeune homme ce qui porta un sévère coup à son cœur. Le professeur retourna la copie vers lui, il nota quelque chose dans la marge que Stiles ne put pas lire.

« _Dehors_. Se contenta de dire Derek.»

Stiles retourna lentement vers sa table encore secoué par cette douleur qu'avait sembler éprouvé Derek et qui faisait écho à la sienne. Mais si ça se trouve il l'avait imaginé, pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas seul à vivre avec ça. Oui ça devait être ça, son professeur glacial et sexy a la fois ne pouvait pas ressentir la même souffrance que lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il rangea donc avec empressement ses affaires et sortit dans la classe, lançant un « Au revoir » en français à la volée avant de s'enfuir chez lui.

Derek se relaxa sur sa chaise, posant son dos contre l'appui, les mains à plats sur le bureau. Il comprenait le jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne semblait l'imaginer. Le poème de Stiles l'avait touché, il s'était douté avant de lui demander qu'il parlait de la mort d'un être cher dans ses rêves. Au début de sa lecture il avait été énervé de voir que son élève n'avait respecter aucune règles de métrique, qu'il n'avait fait aucun alexandrins, que les rimes embrassées ressemblaient plus à des rimes qui se tapaient dessus plus qu'à de belles rimes qui s'aiment. Puis il s'était laissé emporter par la tristesse sourde, les essais pour trouver une lueur d'espoir, de gaîté, essais qui rataient sans cesse pour être englouti par la mélancolie du manque de l'être cher.

Il se passa les doigts sur les tempes et ferma les yeux un court instant pour reprendre contenance, oh oui il le comprenait beaucoup mieux que personne.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine passa, les examens blancs se rapprochaient de plus en plus et les professeurs mettaient clairement la pression sur leurs élèves afin qu'ils réussissent. Ce Vendredi soir Stiles était plus qu'épuisé, il s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau et alluma par habitude son ordinateur, vaquant sur internet sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Alors qu'il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire son téléphone vibra, il venait de recevoir un message d'Isaac qui l'invitait à sortir avec Danny et son petit ami Ethan.

Il reposa son portable en réfléchissant à la proposition et avisa le livre sur lequel était posé son cellulaire. Il tira le recueil vers lui et tenta de lisser la couverture déjà bien abîmée, il toucha du bout des doigts les marque pages fluo qui dépassaient de ci de là des pages et relut le titre français en essayant de trouver le bon accent « Les Fleurs du Mal » mais le dernier mot lui donnait des difficultés. Tout comme la plupart des poèmes à l'intérieur, tous en français, il bénissait donc avec une grande ferveur l'inventeur des traducteurs en ligne qui lui permettait de comprendre un tant soit peu ce que racontait Baudelaire. Évidement les traducteurs faisaient du mot à mot c'était à Stiles après de mettre les phrases dans un ordre correct et d'essayer d'en comprendre le sens profond. Mais le spleen de Baudelaire l'avait touché d'une certaine manière et il avait donc décidé d'acheter à la va vite cette édition française sur Amazon malgré son état de décomposition nettement avancé.

Il feuilleta le livre un instant, s'arrêtant sur les mots qu'il commençait à reconnaître « mort », « amour » comme si ces deux mots allait de paire pour le poète. Sans vraiment faire attention il pensa à son professeur de français, dans un rougissement il se surprit à le nommer clairement par son prénom, Derek. Il voulut le prononcer mais il eut peur que son père ne l'entende. Il tapota la couverture du bout des doigts, caressant les marque d'usure. Il tentait toujours de savoir ce qu'il avait entendu par cet étrange « Je comprends. ». Et puis cette fêlure dans sa voix lui trottait en tête, il avait beau penser dur comme fer qu'il l'avait imaginé elle continuait de marteler son crane comme une sorte d'appel à l'aide.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il ouvrit une page Google et tapa le nom et prénoms de son prof. Il hésita au dessus de la touche « Entrée » puis finit par valider, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire. Pourtant une certaine chaleur s'installa dans sa nuque, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit et se courba un peu, c'était comme si il allait sur un site porno alors qu'il n'avait pas l'age et que son père pouvait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Oui voilà c'était cet effet qu'il ressentait, le pincement dans le ventre de l'interdit qu'on franchit et qui vous fait vous sentir comme un rebelle face à la société, ce plaisir violent de s'affranchir des règles.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ? »

Stiles cliqua sur la toute première page qui présentait un article de presse avec une photo de Derek assez jeune, la page mis plusieurs secondes à se charger permettant au jeune homme de réfléchir au titre de l'article « Un incendie meurtrier afflige Beacon Hills. ». Quand la page s'ouvrit pour de bon une photo lui sauta aux yeux, une maison en partie calcinée se tenait sur le haut de l'article avec pour légende « Les restes encore fumants de la demeure des Hale ». Il fit défiler l'article, lisant à la vitesse de l'éclair les mots jetés sur la page, sa gorge se serrant au fil de sa lecture.

Son père arriva à ce moment là, et comme son fils semblait plonger dans sa lecture il se pencha par dessus son épaule, lisant ce que racontait l'article.

«_ Triste histoire._

_-AH !_ »

Stiles sursauta sur sa chaise, soulevant sa souris au point qu'il l'envoya valser sur le côté, heureusement son fil la sauva de justesse d'un impact violent avec le sol. Stiles posa une main sur son cœur comme si il venait d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

« _Mais ça va pas j'ai failli mourir tu te rends compte !_

_-J'ai frappé mais tu n'entends jamais._

_-La prochaine fois frappe plus fort, mets des coups de béliers j'en sais rien moi_. Railla Stiles qui reprenait son souffle.

_-Je ne vais pas casser une porte juste pour te prévenir de mon arrivée._ Rit le shérif. _Comment ça se fait que tu lises un article sur la famille Hale ?_

_-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, son fils et sa manie de répondre aux questions par une autre. Il se frotta la nuque et pris appui sur le bureau a l'aide de ses poings fermés, il n'était encore qu'un lieutenant quand cette histoire était arrivée.

_« Les Hale sont une ancienne famille de Beacon Hills, pas les plus appréciées mais on les laissait tranquille. Une nuit un incendie s'est déclaré chez eux, l'enquête a conclu a un incendie d'origine criminelle mais on a jamais trouvé aucun suspect, seulement un filet d'essence et un briquet brûlé dans la cave. Il y a eu plus d'une dizaines de mort, ils vivaient tous ensemble, un seul a survécu à cette catastrophe, le jeune fils de dix sept ans._

_-Derek Hale._ Souffla Stiles.

_-Tu le connais ? Il était partis en France après sa dernière année au lycée à ce que je me souviens._ Réfléchit le shérif en se frottant le menton.

_-C'est en quelque sorte mon prof de français._ Marmonna Stiles.

_-Comment on peut être prof en quelque sorte ?_ S'étonna son père.

_-Il n'est là que pour quelques temps, je crois qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin du mois._

_-Pauvre gosse ça n'as pas du être facile pour lui._»

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement, puis son père lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait manger et une fois qu'il lui eut répondu, par un haussement d'épaule il quitta la pièce, laissant Stiles dans une torpeur étrange. La fêlure était vraiment là, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Derek comprenait bien mieux que n'importe qui la perte d'un être cher, dire qu'il avait sous entendu qu'il était incapable de ressentir la douleur d'une mort, alors que toute sa famille avait disparue en une nuit, le laissant seul pour toujours.

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur son lit, chamboulé par cette histoire, se demandant bien qui pouvait être assez cruel pour oser tuer une famille tout entière. Il loua aussi le courage de Derek, qui était rester seul, beaucoup à sa place auraient mis fin à leur jour, rester ainsi, sans attaches, sans racines aurait pu le rendre fou de souffrance. Maintenant il commençait à mieux comprendre son côté froid, c'était sûrement un moyen comme un autre pour lui de se protéger. Stiles avait bien pris le sarcasme comme bouclier après la mort de sa mère alors pourquoi son professeur ne pouvait pas prendre le silence pour se défendre ?

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

De nouveau son rêve sans queue ni tête défila, l'homme à dos d'éléphant, la femme à la terrasse du café, le chat à sa droite qui sautait d'une fenêtre à l'autre. Mais cette fois un détail vint s'ajouter à la foule, un long cortège funèbre fendait la rue, tous de noirs vêtus des gens marchaient autour d'un cercueil. Bientôt le reste de la foule s'effaça et le cortège semblait s'avancer directement vers Stiles qui ne bougeait plus.

Le félin noir fonça vers le corbillard et monta sur le cercueil, grattant frénétiquement le bois poli sans que personne autour ne fasse rien. Les personnes en noir avançait lentement et plus ils progressaient vers lui plus le jeune homme sentait une tristesse doublée d'horreur envahir tout son être. Bientôt il pu distinguer le visage de la femme en tête et il fit un pas en arrière, estomaqué. La femme avait la moitié du visage brûlé, les chairs avaient glissé sur sa peau, fondues sur la mâchoire qui laissaient apparaître des dents blanches sous la chair roussies. Une partie de son crane était masquée par un chapeau à voilettes mais la seconde laissait clairement entrevoir des morceaux de crane nu carbonisé. Et tout ceux qui escortaient le corbillard étaient comme elle, partiellement brûlés, se traînant un peu, le visage baissé sur leur pied comme s'il ne voyait que le chemin à faire.

Et le félin continuait à s'énerver sur le cercueil, ses griffes entamant durement le bois sans le percer. Le corbillard passa devant Stiles qui s'écarta pour ne pas être touché par les gens, mais l'odeur de chair brûlées lui rentra dans les narines lui donnant un haut le cœur. Et soudain il entendit. Il entendit distinctement un gémissement étouffé qui venait de l'intérieur même du cercueil, une voix d'enfant qui hurlait à l'aide de toutes ses forces.

« _Oh mon dieu._ »

Le chat arrêta soudain de gratter, le corbillard cessa d'avancer, les personnes brûlées aussi. Le félin tourna son regard bleu – vert en direction du jeune homme, l'enfant avait arrêter de hurler. Le chat descendit du cercueil et vint s'enrouler autour des jambes de Stiles qui continuait de fixer le cercueil, le dessus commençait à s'ouvrir lentement.

Mais il ferma les yeux très fort, il était hors de question pour lui de voir qui il y avait dedans, il en avait bien trop peur. Comme si c'était lui plus jeune qu'on avait enfermé dans cette boite, il sentait la peur dans son ventre, ses poings qui lui faisaient mal à force de taper contre le couvercle. Non il ne voulait pas savoir qui était dedans.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il était dans la grande plaine aux couleurs criardes, sauf que cette fois une seule dominait. Le orange, le rouge, le sang, le feu partout autour de lui, rugissant dans ses tempes comme des hurlements d'effroi.

Stiles se redressa sur son lit, couvert de sueur, la bouche grande ouverte pour prendre le plus d'air possible. Il suffoquait toujours tellement qu'il bascula hors de son lit, à genoux par terre il s'empressa d'aller vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrant d'un grand coup d'épaule et il bascula une partie de son torse vers l'ouverture, engloutissant l'air frais de la nuit comme on boit après une longue course sous la chaleur.

Une fois rassasié de fraîcheur il se laissa tomber contre son mur, tentant de chasser l'image hideuse des personnes brûlées qui avaient défilé devant lui. Il avisa alors son téléphone qui clignotait sur son bureau et il se décida à rejoindre Isaac et Danny, il devait vraiment se changer les idées et arrêter de pense à son prof et toute l'histoire de sa famille.

Il dîna rapidement avec son père avant de retrouver ses deux amis accompagnés des jumeaux Ethan et Aiden devant le boite de nuit « Jungle ». Certes c'était une boite aux clients essentiellement gay mais à vrai dire c'était surtout la seule boite du coin alors tout le monde gay ou hétéro se retrouvaient ici. La soirée défila à une vitesse effrayante aux yeux du jeune homme, il dansa plusieurs heures avec ses amis qui furent rejoins par Scott et Lydia. Bon il n'était pas le meilleur danseur de l'univers avouons qu'à côté de Danny ou Lydia il n'en menait pas large mais l'important pour eux tous c'était de s'amuser avant tout.

Aux environs de quatre heure du matin Stiles sentit que sa tête commençait à lui tourner il alla donc s'accouder au bar fatigué de se trémousser, de boire et la foule l'oppressait de plus en plus. Il allait dire à ses amis qu'il partait quand le Dj lança une musique sensuelle, empreinte de racines espagnoles et il ne résista pas longtemps à aller danser avec Danny, Ethan et Lydia qui se déhanchaient, les fesses de la rousse se trémoussant sous sa robe de mousseline verte d'eau.

La lumière baissa nettement pour laisser les couples se former, l'atmosphère devint plus chaude alors qu'ils se voyaient à peine l'un l'autre, seul quelques reflets blancs éclataient leur pupilles par moment. Stiles vint près de Lydia qui dansa un instant avec lui avant qu'un prétendant ne vienne repousser le jeune homme pour danser avec la jeune femme. Il s'approcha de la silhouette de Danny qui semblait danser seul Ethan avait dû aller s'asseoir. Il se laissa aller au son des trompettes, il aimait ce genre de son qui sentait bon le sable chaud et les soirées au bord de la plage.

Un flash illumina la pièce il voulut sourire à Danny mais il ne se tenait plus devant lui mais assis à la table juste en face. Il se demanda pendant une seconde qui donc se tenait derrière lui alors mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser. Deux mains chaudes et fermes se glissèrent sur ses hanches, les serrant lentement y imprimant le rythme sensuel de la musique.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se laissa faire avec délice les mains sur sa peau avait quelque chose d'électrisant dans le fait de ne pas savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Elles glissèrent sur ses hanches légèrement découverte par son tee shirt, la chaleur des doigts s'insinuant délicieusement dans le ventre du jeune homme. Il se laissa guider par ses mains qui semblaient expertes dans l'art de séduire.

Mais sa curiosité maladive le fit se tourner juste au moment où un flash éclatait. Deux yeux surpris d'un bleu-vert électrisant vinrent s'imprimer sur les rétines de Stiles qui se recula vivement et vint buter contre la table de ses amis. La musique se calma et la lumière revint lentement, Stiles cligna des yeux pour s'habituer aux spots, il fouilla d'un regard rapide la foule sans comprendre pourquoi il avait cru voir son prof de français juste derrière lui. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner un peu plus, il s'excusa auprès de ses ami, alla chercher son manteau aux vestiaires et s'éclipsa de la boite de nuit.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou, il marcha lentement jusqu'à son vélo pour reprendre ses esprit et faire le point sur ce qu'il avait vu. Non vraiment il ne pouvait avoir danser avec son professeur, il l'avait imaginé il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. C'était cette foutue histoire d'incendie et ses yeux hypnotique qui le rendait fou au point de croire qu'il voyait son prof partout. Il détacha son vélo de la gouttière où il l'avait mis et enfila ses gants, fermant à la hâte son manteau.

« _C'est quoi ce pays pourri où on se les caille sans arrêt hein ? J'ai pas envie de perdre mes doigts de pieds j'en ai besoin, dieu de la météo donne moi du soleil !_ Divagua Stiles tout en mettant son bonnet. »

Il souffla sur ses mains puis tira son vélo vers lui, appréhendant déjà l'air glacé qui allait lui mordre le visage pendant tout son chemin de retour. Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et y brancha ses écouteurs quand la porte arrière de la boite s'ouvrit. Il sursauta, normalement il ne devait pas se trouver là et encore moins avoir mis son vélo à cet endroit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut sans absolument aucun mal Derek qui avançait rapidement vers lui, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux comme une tempête directement pointé sur lui.

L'instinct de Stiles lui hurla de partir sur le champ il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment son foutu instinct savait ça mais il sentait qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes s'il restait là. Après tout il n'était pas majeur et rentrait grâce a une carte falsifiée, et de deux il avait clairement vu son professeur de français s'amuser dans une boite gay et ça ça allait faire tâche si un élève osait raconter ça. Il enfourcha donc son vélo rapidement et dérapa sur une plaque de verglas avant de forcer sur les pédales.

« _Stiles_ ! Cria alors Derek. »

Mais le dit Stiles ne l'écouta pas et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible dans les rues les plus proches. Il roula si vite qu'il manqua de glisser plusieurs fois sur du verglas ou de la neige fondue mais il s'en moquait, il préférait se casser les deux tibias plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ce fou furieux qui lui servait de professeur. Il freina de justesse dans l'allée qui donnait chez lui, abandonna là son vélo et entra en trombe dans la maison bien décidé a ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrée et repris son souffle. Stiles fit le point sur sa soirée et se passa les mains dans les cheveux angoissés comme jamais.

« _Bordel_. »

Il venait de danser avec son professeur de français, avait évité une de ses colères qui semblaient monumentale et devrais l'affronter le Lundi qui arrivait. Et bon dieu il aurait dû avoir peur, même faire une crise de panique, mais non ! Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était ses mains chaudes sur sa peau et l'envie de sentir de nouveau ce contact. Il se tapa la tête contre la porte, plusieurs fois, tentant de faire sortir Derek de sa tête, d'avoir peur du Lundi. Pourtant il attendait avec un délice presque sauvage d'avoir une confrontation avec son professeur.

Stiles vit filer le Dimanche sans rien pouvoir faire et le Lundi arriva rapidement. Comme depuis quelques semaines il dut venir en vélo à l'école, le temps n'étant toujours pas au beau. Scott le retrouva sur le chemin.

«_ Alors comment ça va depuis Samedi soir ? T'avais l'air mal quand t'es parti._

_-Tu sais que la foule m'oppresse à force_. Stiles haussa les épaules.

_-Et ta retenue ça a été je t'ai pas demandé ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?!_ Paniqua tout de suite Stiles. »

Scott haussa un sourcil devant la violente réaction de son ami, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il allait lui demander ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil quand ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Stiles leva directement le bras vers Lydia et Alison qui attendaient devant les portes.

«_ Tiens voilà les filles !_ »

Il abandonna son vélo contre une barrière et Scott soupira, fermant son cadenas sur la roue de son vélo et celle de son ami qui s'était rué vers les deux filles et piaillait à propos du devoir de chimie qui l'avait accaparé une partie du Dimanche après midi. Scott oublia instantanément le trouble de son ami pour se frapper le front de désolation, il avait oublié ce foutu devoir ! Les trois amis aidèrent rapidement Scott à écrire quelques réponses sur sa page vierge, enfin ce fut surtout Lydia qui lui compléta la plupart des questions puisque les deux autres avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi petits êtres inférieurs ?_ S'amusa la jeune femme en levant le menton.

_-Je vais t'ériger un autel Lydia._ S'amusa Scott.

_-J'en veux plusieurs à ma gloire, pas seulement un._

_-Et si on rentrait ?_ Les bouscula Stiles. »

Il poussa tout le monde à l'intérieur du bâtiment, expliquant que le froid commençait à atteindre des parties de lui qui pourraient lui servir à avoir une progéniture. Il fit rire tout le monde mais lui ne semblait pas enclin à sourire, il appuya sur la porte pour la passer à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La Camaro noire venait de se garer à son emplacement habituel et Derek s'en extirpa rapidement, lançant un regard alentour. Quand il croisa les yeux de son élève ses sourcils se froncèrent et Stiles s'empressa de rentrer à son tour, allant directement dans la salle de chimie.

«_ Monsieur Stilinski seriez vous malade ? C'est bien la première fois que vous êtes aussi pressé de venir dans ma classe._

_-Votre sens de l'humour me manquait._

_-Assis._ Ordonna sèchement le professeur. »

Stiles s'exécuta et fourra son visage dans son sac, pour l'instant il s'en sortait bien. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps à éviter Derek puisqu'il avait cours de français pendant l'après midi. Peut être réussirait – il à se faire porter malade et à rentrer chez lui. Il se cogna la tête contre son sac, la balançant de droite à gauche sur le tissu rêche, non ça ne ferait que retarder la confrontation.

« _Vraiment monsieur Stilinski votre comportement me dépasse parfois._ Clama Harris depuis sa chaise.

_-Et moi c'est votre incroyable sens de la pédagogie qui me défrise._ Marmonna le jeune homme pour lui même. »

La cloche sonna et les autres élèves entrèrent en cours, la plupart traînant des pieds. Scott vint s'asseoir près de son ami mais ne remarqua pas le dilemme interne qu'il subissait vu qu'il était bien trop occupé a écrire quelques derniers détails sur sa copie.

La journée défila bien trop vite au goût du jeune homme, même son cours d'économie ennuyant comme la pluie d'habitude lui parut trop rapide, il aurait voulu qu'il s'étire en heures infinies. Malheureusement la cloche sonna et il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de français où pour une fois leur professeur était à l'heure. Stiles fonça jusqu'à sa table habituelle et s'aplatit le plus possible contre son bureau, se cachant derrière Lydia qui remettait ses cheveux en ordre tout en fixant Derek qui semblait s'en moquer comme de l'an quarante.

Derek commença son cours comme à son habitude, leur lisant un poème d'un certain Paul Eluard qui portait le titre de « Certitude ». Stiles releva la tête de son sac, il se faisait toujours happer par la voix profonde de son professeur quand il se laissait prendre par les vers des poètes qu'il semblait vénérer. Un instant ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Derek et il ne comprit pas ce qu'il ressentait, il avait penser y voir de la colère mais c'était tout autre chose qui trônait dans ses iris claires sans qu'il sache distinguer quoi.

« _Si je te parle c'est pour mieux t'entendre  
Si je t'entends je suis sûr de te comprendre_

_Si tu souris c'est pour mieux m'envahir  
Si tu souris je vois le monde entier_

_Si je t'étreins c'est pour me continuer  
Si nous vivons tout sera à plaisir_

_Si je te quitte nous nous souviendrons  
En te quittant nous nous retrouverons._ »

Le poème se termina lentement, la voix de Derek devenant légèrement plus grave sur le dernier vers, et toute la classe sembla reprendre son souffle d'un seul mouvement. Derek avait une puissance dans la voix presque magnétique qui les hypnotisait, certains plus que d'autres. Stiles se sentait apaisé après la lecture d'un poème empreint de douceur et de beauté comme il venait d'entendre, étrangement il ne ressentait plus l'appréhension d'affronter son professeur.

Ce dernier annonça qu'il allait distribuer les copies des derniers devoirs et Stiles croisa les doigts pour avoir une bonne note mais à ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre Derek avait apprécié son poème sur sa mère, peut être que la ressemblance avec sa propre histoire pourrais lui apporter des points en plus.

Le prof distribua les copies et termina par Stiles qui se mordait le pouce, il leva les yeux sur l'homme qui regarda sa copie un court instant, avant de froncer les sourcils ce qui fit revenir la peur dans le ventre de Stiles. Derek jeta la copie sur le bureau et son élève regarda l'énorme « F » rouge qui s'étalait sur le haut de sa feuille, des ratures rouges couvrant presque tous ses vers.

« _Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait là Stilinski ? Tu n'as absolument rien compris à ce qu'est un poème._

_-Mais je pensais que …_

_-Et ne réponds pas !_ S'énerva directement Derek. _Puisque c'est comme ça tu viendras en retenue ce soir pour que tu rattrapes ton retard sur tous les autres._ »

Quelqu'un gloussa dans la salle et directement Derek se retourna vers l'auteur du bruit, ce garçon s'aplatit au maximum et se fit fusiller du regard.

«_ Toi aussi tu veux le rejoindre peut être ?_ »

L'élève nia vivement de la tête et leur prof reporta son attention sur Stiles qui avait toujours la bouche ouvert, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Un « F » ! Il n'avais jamais eu une pareille note de toute sa scolarité. Il fixa un instant le prof qui semblait content de lui et il ouvrit, sa bouche formant à présent un « o » parfait. La voilà sa vengeance, il voulait lui faire payer et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devais rien dire sur le fait qu'il l'avait vu en boite. Il lui faisait sentir grâce au pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur lui, Stiles serra les poings si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches, c'était absolument injuste.

Voyant que son élève avait compris le message et baisser les yeux le professeur retourna à son cours, soulagé que Stiles ait compris qu'il avait de l'emprise sur lui et donc que son secret devait rester scellé.

Stiles passa ses deux dernières heures de cours à réfléchir sur la façon dont il pourrais faire comprendre à son professeur qu'il ne dirais jamais rien, mais à chaque fois il savait que aucune de ses techniques ne marcheraient pour deux raisons. La première parce que Derek avait sûrement un cœur de pierre et se moquait complètement que son élève perde des points de moyenne. Deuxièmement parce que Stiles se connaissait et savait que fasse à la froideur de son prof il ne pourrais que réagir de façon sarcastique ce qui l'enfoncerait encore plus. En somme tout ses plans étaient voués à l'échec et c'est avec un score de zéro idées en tête qu'il arriva devant la salle de français.

Il hésita une seconde la main au dessus de la poignée pas vraiment rassuré de se retrouver seul avec son prof qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui surtout envers lui. Puis alors qu'il allait enfin bouger son cerveau lui rappela la soirée du Samedi, l'histoire de Derek qui l'avait marqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, mais surtout ses mains sur ses hanches. Il avait l'impression de les sentir encore sur sa peau, comme si il en portait l'empreinte au fer rouge. Sa main gauche alla appuyer sur sa hanche droit sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il eut presque l'impression de sentir la main peau brûlante de derrière sous la sienne.

« _La porte ne s'ouvrira pas juste parce que tu la fixes Stiles_. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna brutalement vers son prof qui se tenait juste derrière lui, il manque de déraper et alla cogner contre le mur avec sa maladresse habituelle il fit tomber son sac. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle attendant que son élève se remette de sa frayeur et ramasse ses affaires. Stiles rentra à son tour et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, Derek vint devant lui et lança son recueil des Fleur du Mal sur la table de Stiles qui sursauta une nouvelle fois.

« _Je ne dirais rien si c'est pour ça que vous me persécuter._

_-Alors faisons entrer cette décision dans ton crane_. »

Derek déplia les muscles de ses bras et vint insérer les bords de la table dans ses mains puissantes, encore une fois Stiles eut la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses hanches et il déglutit. Pourtant il prit sur lui et posa fermement ses coudes sur la table à son tour, fixant avec intensité les yeux électriques de son prof, tentant de ne pas défaillir face à leur clarté.

« _Et si je le racontais ? Si je disais que vous aviez danser avec moi ? Là vous auriez un sérieux problème_. »

Les jointures de Derek blanchirent sur la table et Stiles savait qu'il aurait dû la fermer mais il avait sérieusement un problème avec l'autorité et le fait que son prof en joue autant pour protéger ses petits secrets ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

«_ Je pense que tu aurais aussi un grave problème si tu osais faire ça._ La voix de Derek était descendue d'une octave, comme si il contenait mal sa rage.

_-C'est une menace ?_

_-En effet !_ »

Derek donna un coup dans la table et se leva brusquement, surplombant Stiles qui ne put que penser qu'il était divinement beau à regarder sous cet angle, malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est faire la paix, lui dire qu'il était désolé et qu'évidemment il ne révélerait jamais ce qu'il c'était passé. Au fond il voulait continuer à avoir ce professeur, à l'entendre déclamer ses poèmes et il se sentait soudain mal de l'avoir provoqué, il était entrain de tout gâcher.

«_ Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas_ ? Lâcha de but en blanc Stiles alors que son prof était retourné à sa table. »

Derek releva vivement la tête et fixa Stiles un long moment, comme si le temps c'était arrêté et qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question. Il finit par lâcher le crayon qu'il tenait et se passa une main sur le visage, faisant crisser un peu sa barbe.

«_ Là n'est pas la question. Au boulot._ »

Il donna des consignes à Stiles qui voulut dire quelque chose de plus mais Derek fronça les sourcils de façon si convaincante que le jeune homme se tut et commença à écrire. Au bout d'une heure il se prit à espérer que Derek serait clément envers lui mais il déchanta, son prof continuait de corriger ses copies et ne semblait pas se soucier de l'heure qui tournait. Stiles soupira et retourna à son travail. Il faisait déjà noir quand Derek se souvint qu'il avait un élève en retenue et qu'il repris son attention sur Stiles qui fixait la fenêtre avec son air absent qui le caractérisait si bien.

«_ Alors tu as finis ?_

_-Depuis un petit moment._ Lâcha Stiles acide qui arrêta de rêvasser.

_-Alors viens là et lis moi ce que tu as fait monsieur le petit génie, qu'on voit encore comment tu as massacrer Baudelaire._

_-De toute façon il est mort et enterré depuis le temps._ Marmonna Stiles. »

Il se leva, sa feuille dans la main et vint se poster en face de Derek, le bureau entre eux. Il regarda ce qu'il avait écrit, c'était tout sauf ce qu'avait demander son professeur mais il avait eu envie de le provoquer pour l'avoir punit afin d'asseoir sur lui sa dominance. En même temps il n'était pas sûr de la réaction que Derek allait avoir mais au moins il aurait tenté, il n'était pas du genre à résister à ses envies. Il posa sa feuille à plat sur le bureau et se lança, voyant que son prof attendait avec un certain énervement qu'il commence à parler, apparemment il était pressé de partir lui aussi.

« _Le chat._ Annonça Stiles en titre, d'un air solennel.

_-Mais c'est …_ Tiqua Derek. »

Mais Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer il prit son souffle et commença à lire ce qu'il avait rédiger. Derek ferma la bouche et resta accrochée à celle de son élève pendant tout le temps où il dicta.

_« Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux _

_Retiens les griffes de ta patte, _

_Et laisse moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,_

_Mêlés d'absinthe et de prusse. »_

Derek vit tout de suite la grosse faute, un vers sans rime que Stiles avait apparemment décider de changer à son bon plaisir. Cependant il nota la référence à l'absinthe, l'alcool préféré du poète dont Derek avait parlé l'après midi même. De plus ces couleurs lui rappelais quelque chose, le vert et le bleu mêlés, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elles représentaient. Il allait faire la réflexion à son élève mais celui – ci avais repris son souffle et sa lecture. Enfin plutôt il récitait, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de son professeur qui semblait incapable de les bouger.

_« Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir_

_Tes hanches et ton dos élastique,_

_Et que ma main réclame le plaisir_

_De palper ton corps électrique, »_

Derek nota à peine les changements que le jeune homme avait fait il était de plus en plus soufflé par la puissance qu'avaient les yeux de Stiles. Celui – ci continua sur sa lancée, comme si il était lui aussi emporté par la magie des vers.

_« Je voit mon homme en esprit. Son regard,_

_Est le tiens, aimable bête,_

_Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard,_

_Et des pieds jusque à la tête,_

_Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum,_

_Nagent autour de ton corps brun. »_

Stiles s'arrêta lentement, baissant la voix progressivement mais pas ses yeux, ils étaient comme aimantés par ceux de Derek qui lui non plus ne semblait pas vouloir réagir d'une quelconque façon. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte Stiles s'était penché pendant sa lecture, prenant appui sur le grand bureau au point qu'il ne vit que maintenant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son professeur et que sa vision périphérique lorgnait clairement sur ses lèvres charnues.

« _Tu as fait des fautes atroces._ Énonça bassement Derek.

_-Mais …_ Stiles savais qu'il y avait un « mais » il le sentait. »

Son professeur s'avança un peu plus, encore sous le charme de ce poème, ou bien l'était – il à cause de son élève qui avait une façon étonnante de le captiver, de fixer avec avidité ses lèvres. Son parfum léger, saveur citron avait quelque chose de piquant et qui donnait envie de toucher à l'interdit. Il savait, il avait su quand il avait vu Stiles devant la porte à fixer la poignée, sa main sur sa hanche. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il ne devais pas rester seul avec son élève, qu'il avait bien trop aimer le tenir contre lui pendant le temps de leur danse. Pourtant il n'avait vu qu'au dernier moment qui il était, mais c'était une façon de se voiler la face, il avait deviné que c'était lui dès la seconde où il l'avait effleuré.

Quelle erreur bon dieu, mais quelle lamentable erreur ! Éprouver une telle attirance pour un élève était plus que prohibé quand on est professeur. Au début il avait juste remarquer le gamin par son sarcasme et son air rêveur pendant ses cours, quand il le fixait pendant la lecture quotidienne de son poème. Puis ce petit abruti l'avait touché avec le poème sur sa mère qui lui rappelait douloureusement sa propre tragédie. Et voilà qu'il le trouvait en boite et qu'il dansait avec lui, appréciant plus que de raison sa chaleur et sa peau.

« _Mais ce chat me rappelle quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que tu ne devrais pas approcher_. La voix de Derek était de plus en plus basse et grave.

_-Et si j'en ai rien à faire de son avis ?_ »

Stiles entrait dans le jeu, il se moquait bien des problèmes que ça pouvait lui apporter, il sentait que son prof allait craquer. Il ne devrais pas s'en réjouir, non c'était malsain mais cet homme le rendait fou, l'empêchait de dormir depuis plusieurs jours et rendait ses rêveries étranges, le noyant dans le monde de Baudelaire aux couleurs morbides qu'il semblait éclairé de l'intérieur de ses yeux. Il n'était qu'un adolescent stupidement épris de son professeur, ça arrivait souvent mais là il sentait qu'ils étaient tout deux sur le point de basculer, que le point de non retour allait être franchi, ils n'attendaient tout deux qu'un minuscule signe pour que la limite soit franchie.

Et le signe arriva sous la forme d'une sonnerie du téléphone de Derek posé sur le bureau. L'adulte baissa les yeux une demi seconde, par habitude plus que par choix et quand il les releva Stiles était si proche que son souffle frôla sa bouche. Ils restèrent plusieurs longues secondes sans bouger, leur nez se frôlant, les bras de Stiles tremblant pour se maintenir à la hauteur de Derek. Ils fixaient tout deux les lèvres de l'autre, se demandant bien qui ferait le second pas. Il y eut un bruit dans les couloirs vides et alors qu'ils auraient dû se séparer de peur qu'on les voit ainsi, ils initièrent tout deux un mouvement vers l'autre, leur lèvres se heurtant avec précipitation et avidité.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, il voulait sentir Derek, le goûter, avant qu'ils doivent se séparer pour de bon, avant qu'on ne les surprenne ainsi. Oui ils auraient dû se séparer mais ils avaient eut besoin de se toucher, parce que ce serait peut-être la seule fois où ils pourraient se trouver dans une telle situation. La langue de Derek frôla celle du jeune homme et le baiser s'intensifia, le professeur passa une main dans la nuque de Stiles qui, comme pris d'une impulsion, posa le genou sur le bureau et se haussa dessus, obligeant Derek à plier la nuque mais intensifiant encore plus leur baiser.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent rarement pendant la longue minute durant laquelle dura leur baiser, et à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient elles semblaient encore plus affamées de leur jumelles. Stiles lâcha un léger gémissement et saisit le visage de Derek en coupe, appréciant vivement sa barbe rugueuse dans ses paumes. Sa main gauche glissa dans le cou de son prof, allant frôler son épaule, s'avançant un peu plus sur le bureau, tout en se moquant bien de froisser les copies de ses camarades. Quand Derek sentit la main du jeune homme passer sous son pull il se recula vivement sur sa chaise, coupant le baiser et obligeant Stiles à le lâcher.

« _Non_. »

Il passa la main sur sa bouche et la laissa là pour cacher son embarras, sa surprise, son envie. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Stiles agenouillé sur le bureau qui semblait totalement perdu, le visage marqué par une douleur que l'homme ne supporta pas de voir. Ils haletaient tout deux mais Derek devait se reprendre, bien qu'il ait envie de recommencer à embrasser Stiles, de le plaquer sur ce foutu bureau, c'était lui l'adulte, c'était à lui de prendre sur son envie pour préserver le plus jeune, pour préserver son innocence, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui prendre ça.

Derek se leva brutalement faisant sursauter Stiles qui ne comprenait pas un tel revirement. Il savait que le professeur faisait sûrement ça pour le protéger mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il le prenne pour un enfant, bordel il n'avait peut être que dix sept ans mais il n'était pas une petite chose fragile. Et effectivement il avait bien vu, Derek saisit son sac et partit vers la porte.

« J_e suis ton prof, on ne peux se permettre ce genre de débordement. C'est interdit._ Il posa la main sur la poignée. _Rentre chez toi, je changerai ta note demain._ »

Le professeur appuya sur la poignée et s'apprêta à sortir mais apparemment Stiles n'était pas d'accord pour le laisser partir, il descendit du bureau en glissant sur les feuilles, faillit se gameler mais se rétablit de justesse contre le meuble.

« _Derek_ ! »

C'était sortit comme ça, sans qu'il s'en rende compte il avait dépassé la barrière du professeur et de l'élève, là tout ce qu'il voyait et ressentait c'était comme si son amant l'abandonnait par peur de le briser et ça il ne le supportait pas. Derek referma la porte, mais resta dos à Stiles.

« _Mets moi en colle autant de fois que tu veux mais ça ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé._ Le tutoiement lui vint naturellement, après tout il pouvait se le permettre il l'avait embrassé il avait un certain droit.

_-Je sais._ Grogna Derek. »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers son professeur, il n'avait jamais autant voulu quelqu'un qu'en cet instant et il n'était pas du genre à renoncer à quelqu'un aussi finalement, voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi il pris son courage à deux mains et frôla l'épaule de Derek.

«_ Je sais que c'est interdit, que c'est mal mais … J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense les autres !_ S'emporta – t – il.

_-Alors moi non plus._ »

Derek lâcha son sac et se retourna, saisissant la nuque de Stiles pour l'embrasser vivement. C'était brutal, presque désespéré mais aussi d'une intensité qui coupa le souffle de Stiles. Il pivota et cogna contre la porte alors que sa main gauche allait exploré les hanches de Derek qui avait quitté ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Il tâtonna de sa main libre la porte et leva les yeux au ciel pour remercier il ne savait quelle entité supérieure d'avoir munis certaines portes du lycée de verrou intérieur. Il tourna la clé et la balança au loin, ce qui attira l'attention de l'homme au dessus de lui qui regarda la clé voler avant de regarder son élève, dont le visage était fendu d'une sourire malicieux.

Stiles recommença à embrasser son professeur, le poussant lentement mais sûrement vers le bureau, ses baisers étaient moins précipités que ceux de Derek, comme si il voulait apprécier chaque sensations que l'homme lui offrait. Il alla frotter son nez sur sa barbe, s'amusant de son piquant ce qui fit lever les yeux de Derek, même dans un moment pareil il restait un enfant qui s'émerveillait de découvrir certaine chose, il trouvait ça vraiment touchant, ses bras se serrèrent instinctivement autour du corps fin de Stiles.

«_ Je pourrais finir en prison pour ça._

_-C'est pas grave._ Stiles passa ses mains sous le pull de Derek.

_-Parle pour toi._ Grimaça l'homme.

_-Y a des visites conjugales en prison._ »

Stiles releva son visage rayonnant vers celui de Derek qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui toucha le jeune homme, c'était le premier qu'il voyait et c'était lui qui l'avait provoquer. Son ventre s'en retourna et cette fois c'est lui qui initia un baiser fougueux. Ses doigts allèrent découvrir la peau du ventre de Derek, appréciant les abdominaux musclés qui se contractaient sur leur passage.

« _Bon maintenant on enlève ça, je veux voir ce qui se cache la dessous_. Ordonna Stiles et soulevant un peu le pull qui le gênait.

_-Tu me donnes des ordres ?_ »

Derek tourna sur lui même et Stiles vint frapper le bureau, ses fesses amortissant un peu le choc, l'homme vint se coller tout contre lui, sa bouche contre son oreilles, ses dents mordant délicatement le lobe ce qui le fit gémir et crisper ses doigts sur le ventre de Derek.

« _Je suis ton prof, j'ordonne et tu obéis._

_-Tu rêves._ »

Et d'un mouvement rapide il tira sur le pull et Derek n'eut d'autre choix que de lever les bras sous peine que Stiles ne lui déchire, il pouvait être acharné quand il le voulait et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son pull dans le seul but de contrarier Stiles. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme découvrit le torse musclé de son prof, torse qu'il avait imaginé plusieurs fois et qui était mille fois mieux en vrai que dans son imagination. Ses doigts effleurèrent lentement ses pectoraux qui se contractèrent, les muscles roulant sous la peau tendue, il vit des frissons parcourir tout ses flancs. Flancs qu'il alla toucher à leur tour. Une envie soudaine de goûter la texture de cette peau lisse prit Stiles qui ne résista pas, il se pencha un peu et laissa sa langue parcourir le chemin inverse de ses mains.

Là c'était décidément indécent et Derek dut garder tout son self contrôle pour ne pas brusquer l'adolescent, le basculer sur la table et le prendre sans préavis. Au contraire il se focalisa sur le tracé de la langue du jeune homme, sur sa chaleur, sur les dessins complexes qu'elle décrivait, sur son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Ses dents vinrent mordre un de ses tétons avant de redescendre toujours plus bas, sa langue s'amusa un moment avec son nombril.

Les mains de Stiles glissèrent sur ses hanches alors que celles de Derek traçaient des cercles sur ses épaules, puis Derek compris bien vite où le jeune homme voulait en venir et un coup de chaud s'empara de son corps, des images sulfureuses vinrent s'imprimer sous ses paupières. Il crispa ses doigts sur le cou de Stiles qui releva la tête, sa bouche se trouvant juste en face de la bouche de sa ceinture.

« _Je vais vraiment finir en prison si tu fais ça._

_-Dis moi que tu n'en a pas envie alors et je m'en vais._ »

Stiles passa une main légère sur l'érection clairement visible dans le pantalon de son professeur qui se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un léger gémissement. Il adorait cette situation, celle de franchir une limite donnée, celle de défier la loi et les règles morales, mais aussi il adorait avoir le dessus sur Derek alors que normalement c'était lui qui était à la merci de l'homme. C'était jouissif.

« _Qui ne dit mot, consent._ Asséna Stiles qui en avait marre d'attendre.

_-Stiles non ne ..._ »

Mais Derek dut mettre un poing dans sa bouche quand le jeune homme baissa son pantalon et vint frôler du bout de la langue son sexe qui pointait clairement dans son boxer qui devenait de plus en plus étroit et inconfortable au fil de minutes. Stiles ne le fit pas languir longtemps, il avait peur que Derek se casse la mâchoire à force de se mordre la main. Il prit quand même son temps pour libérer la virilité de Derek de son dernier vêtements, la main libre de l'homme vint se loger dans la nuque de Stiles, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

Derek devait arrêter toute cette mascarade avant qu'ils ne dérapent vraiment pour de bon. Il s'obligea à fixer le plafond. Mais n'avait – ils pas déjà franchi la ligne rouge ? Oh bien sûr, il l'avait franchie la première nuit où il avait fantasmé sur son élève, jamais il n'aurais dû le coller, jamais il n'aurais dû le laisser faire, se laisser avoir par sa voix sensuelle qui l'appelait, enroulant sa langue autour de son prénom.

« _Oh merde._ Jura alors Derek en français. »

Ses yeux redescendirent bien vite vers Stiles qui avait ôter son dernier vêtement et dont la langue, fine joueuse, avait commencer à explorer sa verge dressée comme si elle était la meilleure gourmandise que le jeune homme n'ait jamais vu. La gorge de l'homme se serra, et si Stiles était inexpérimenté, s'il lui volait une parcelle de candeur à laquelle il ne devait pas toucher ? Plus la bouche de Stiles se faisait hésitante sur son membre, plus Derek se tétanisait. Oh bien sûr que oui il lui prenait sa candeur ! Il n'était qu'un gosse merde !

Il ressentit une vive douleur dans le bas ventre et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Stiles. Son cœur tambourina plus fort. En une demi seconde. Une minuscule putain de demie seconde cet abruti de gamin venait de l'exciter comme jamais.

_Une demie seconde._

Le temps de croiser les yeux de Stiles rivés dans les siens, le temps de comprendre que Stiles était tout sauf inexpérimenté et qu'il était sur le point de recevoir la meilleure fellation de sa vie.

_Une demie seconde._

Rien qu'en plongeant dans l'abîme de ses yeux chocolat. Ses reins flambaient et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme quand celui – ci entreprit d'engloutir son membre tout entier dans sa bouche. Il lâcha un soupir d'extase quand les longs doigts du jeune homme vinrent enserrer la base de son membre, pressant lentement la chair brûlante, donnant de légers coups de poignets qui en disaient long sur le talent incroyable que sa bouche avait.

Derek perdit pied dans le temps, ne s'occupant plus du tout de ce qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Ses doigts malaxaient le crane de Stiles et il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. La bouche de Stiles était une merveille en soi, il ne pouvait trouver d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'il lui infligeait. Les abdominaux de Derek se contractèrent alors que la chaleur s'intensifiaient dans ses reins, signe qu'il était tout proche de l'implosion.

Stiles dut le sentir puisqu'il ralentit le rythme et finit par lâcher sa gourmandise, non sans y donner un dernier coup de langue ravageur. Le jeune homme revint face au visage de l'homme dont le front perlait. La vue de la soumission de Derek pour Stiles l'avait désinhibée, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait de nouveau en face de ses yeux il se sentit en proie au doutes. Derek les fit rapidement taire en l'embrassant avec ardeur, forçant Stiles à s'asseoir sur le bureau. Sans préavis il ôta le pull du jeune homme, passant ses grandes mains le long de son dos avec une sensualité décuplée.

« _Derek_ ... »

Mais le professeur ne répondit rien, absorbée par la peau d'albâtre de Stiles qui frissonnait chaque passage de sa langue. Il s'amusa à y dessiner un motif complexe.

«_ On va vraiment finir à poil dans une classe ou c'est juste moi qui fantasme à plein tube._

_-Sois content je vais réaliser le fantasme de la plupart des gosses de ton âge._

_-Je suis pas un gosse !_ S'énerva Stiles.

_-Heureusement alors, sinon je ne pourrai pas te faire ce que j'ai en tête._ »

Cette fois Stiles resta la bouche ouverte sans rien pouvoir dire, il rougit vivement puis ferma la bouche pour endiguer un gémissement qui montait en lui. Il venait d'imaginer au moins quinze scénario différent sur ce que pourrait lui faire Derek. Ce dernier le plaqua sur le bureau sans ménagement, une main sur son épaule, sa langue contre son ventre. Stiles essaya bien de retenir ses gémissements, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais rien n'y fit. Et quand Derek ôta son pantalon d'un seul mouvement il ne put plus rien faire. Il se contenta donc de prier pour que tout le monde soit partis. L'homme laissa sa langue tracer un chemin brûlant autour des tétons de Stiles avant de remonter vers son oreille, embrassant la peau sensible de son lobe.

« _Et si tu te tournais ?_ »

D'accord, là il avait définitivement perdu Stiles. Enfin le Stiles avec un minimum de dignité et d'inhibitions. Derek avait murmuré ça d'une façon qui frôlait la réplique porno aux oreilles du jeune homme. Avant d'obéir à Derek, parce qu'il était évidemment exclu qu'il refuse sa proposition, il attrapa son visage en coupe, appréciant une nouvelle fois la dureté de sa barbe et l'embrassa, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse sensuelle à leur couper le souffle. Derek se serra tout contre Stiles, un peu comme si ce contact lui était vital et qu'un peu d'air entre eux pourraient les brûler vif. Ou bien c'était leur désir qui les consumait déjà ?

Finalement Stiles se tourna, plaquant son torse contre le bureau oubliant complètement la position torride qu'il prenait. Il avait perdu toute pudeur, il ne s'inquiétait pas du regard de Derek parce qu'il savait qu'il dévorait sa cambrure de reins et qu'il ne penserais sûrement pas qu'il se comportait comme un homme de petite vertu. Pour rester poli. Et en effet Derek se moquait bien de sa position, enfin non dire ça n'était pas correct. Il adorais qu'il se tienne ainsi, à sa merci, son dos d'albâtre à sa disposition, ses mains caressant déjà ses épaules.

« _Oh mon dieu_. »

La bouche de Derek léchait les reins de Stiles, ses doigts se glissant dans son boxer, le faisant descendre, caressant ses fesses avec une envie mal contenue. Ses dents vinrent mordre ses épaules alors que son érection venait se presser contre les fesses de Stiles qui gémit, s'agrippant au bureau alors que son amant venait mordre le lobe de son oreille, son souffle brûlant et court frappant son cou aussi sûrement que des coups de butoirs. Bon dieu il avait envie de lui au point que ça lui en faisait mal qu'il ne soit pas sien maintenant et tout de suite. Mais apparemment Derek avait décidé de le faire languir.

De nouveau sa bouche redescendit contre son échine, créant la chair de poule alors que Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. C'était comme si son fantasme ultime se réalisait, il étouffait, son ventre compressé par l'adrénaline chargé d'endorphine, ces molécules de bonheur qui vous envahissent à tel point que vous avez l'impression de respirer comme dans du gel. C'est ce qu'il ressentait en tout cas, un étouffement heureux, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis la mort de sa mère plusieurs année auparavant. Son cœur cogna dans sa cage thoracique, son souffle se bloqua d'un seul coup et son ventre s'embrasa. La langue de Derek était descendue bien plus bas qu'il n'avais osé l'imaginé.

Il replia son bras et mordit allègrement dedans pendant que Derek lui infligeait une douce torture, sa langue lui ouvrant les portes d'un monde de délice qu'il n'avait jamais exploré.

« _Derek_ ... »

Stiles haletait son prénom, incapable de se souvenir du sien et de dire autre chose que ses deux syllabes qui semblait avoir plus de sens qu'un simple prénom. A force de l'entendre supplier l'homme remonta, déposant de légers baiser de long de la peau douce et blanche du jeune homme qui en avait des frissons à chaque fois. Il revint près de son oreille, leur deux souffles courts se calquant l'un sur l'autre. Derek mordit l'oreille de Stiles qui se cambra inconsciemment, frottant ses fesses contre le sexe dur de son amant qui grogna de plaisir.

« _Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?_ Marmonna le professeur à demi conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. »

Derek recula un peu ses hanches, frottant le bout de son sexe sur l'entrée de Stiles qui en perdit son souffle. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres gonflées et ses yeux plus vitreux que jamais rendaient fou de désir l'homme qui dut se retenir pour ne pas plonger directement en lui. Il posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de Stiles, pétrissant la peau ferme, son autre main tournant le visage du jeune homme vers lui, pour que leur deux regards se confrontent.

« _Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Bordel fais-le._ Ordonna Stiles dans un souffle. »

Derek releva à peine l'ordre que lui donnais son élève, il n'attendait que son feu vert et se moqua donc qu'il lui ordonne quelque chose. Ses hanches s'avancèrent lentement, il se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur du corps de Stiles, leurs souffles de plus en plus profond se répondant avec frénésie. Stiles connaissait cette douleur, il l'appréhenda tout en sachant ce qui allait arriver par la suite, prenant sur lui cette impression désagréable de déchirement. Les lèvres de Derek sur ses épaules l'aidèrent à supporter l'intrusion.

Quand il se fut enfoncer jusqu'à la garde ils se figèrent un court instant, chacun tentant de prendre la mesure de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Mais rien d'autre que le plaisir ne semblait atteindre leur cerveau embrumé et c'était mieux ainsi.

« _Derek_ ... »

Le soupir brûlant de Stiles et son cambrement de reins eurent raison du contrôle de Derek qui se laissa aller. Il se retira doucement, se rengaina aussi doucement avant de comprendre que Stiles en demandait déjà plus. Il lui obéit une seconde fois avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il aplatit son torse sur le dos du jeune homme et augmenta la cadence de ses allées et venues, mordant l'épaule de Stiles pour retenir ses grondements.

Stiles, le visage collé contre le bois, le cœur palpitant de Derek cognant dans son dos, tentait de juguler le plaisir grandissant qui emprisonnait son bas ventre. Mais c'était peine perdue, Derek serrais ses hanches d'une force impressionnante, ses dents lui envoyaient des décharges et que dire de ses avancées en lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fait pour lui, pour être en lui.

Il ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir tant pis pour ceux qui les entendrait, les retenir viendrait à renier une partie de son plaisir et il en était hors de question. Il voulait profiter de ce moment dans sa plus grande ampleur, parce qu'il savait cet instant éphémère et c'est ce qui le rendait encore plus bon et jouissif.

Derek releva presque brutalement Stiles contre son torse le tenant debout. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses hanches, forçant sur ses bras, ses jambes le soutenant à grand peine. La main gauche de Derek vint se poser sur son cœur tambourinant, son sexe frappant encore plus fort dans son ventre. Derek posa son front couvert de sueur sur l'épaule de Stiles, se retira un peu plus violemment que précédemment et frappa directement la prostate du jeune homme, lui tirant un cri qui monta dans les aigus sur la fin. L'homme recommença plusieurs fois, et Stiles perdit pied, incapable d'endiguer le plaisir qui montait.

« _Attends moi._ Gronda Derek contre l'épaule de Stiles.

_-Derek je peux pas … Je …_ »

Mais Derek para sa félicité en serrant la base du membre érigé et douloureux de Stiles qui gémit de déception. Déception qui s'effaça rapidement quand Derek donna un nouveau coup de hanches puissant. Il continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, rendant fou d'attente Stiles. Il n'attendait que le moment de se libérer et Derek lui refusait ce droit, le faisant monter en pression comme un moteur qui est sur le point d'exploser.

L'homme ne tarda pas à se sentit venir, il recula vivement ses hanches et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps brûlant de Stiles il relâcha ses mains. Les deux hommes subirent l'orgasme de plein fouet dans un ensemble parfait, Derek mordant l'épaule de Stiles jusqu'au sang, sans réussir à retenir son exclamation et Stiles ne put que crier sous le coup de la vague puissante qui ravagea son corps.

Les deux amants retombèrent contre le bureau, vidés par l'orgasme, le souffle haletant et couvert de sueur. Derek embrassait vaguement les épaules de Stiles dont la tête tournait. Il eut du mal à se souvenir de la suite tant il était épuisé. Il se souvint juste qu'il s'était rhabillé sans bruit, sans un mot l'un pour l'autre ce qui lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il avait bien essayer de dire quelque chose à son professeur mais celui – ci l'avait ignoré et s'était presque rué en dehors du lycée. C'est donc seul, épuisé et dans le froid que Stiles était rentré à pied chez lui. Et une fois chez lui il s'était effondré de fatigue sur son lit.

* * *

Encore ce rêve, toujours ce rêve aux inspirations baudelairiennes auquel il ne comprenait rien. Il croisa une nouvelle fois cette fille mélancolique assise à la terrasse d'un café, sombre et brillante à la fois par sa superbe tristesse. Il s'avança dans la rue, l'éléphant monté par un indien passa à côté de lui sans qu'il le remarque vraiment. Il se fraya un chemin dans le val, le cortège funèbre de gens brûlés descendant une rue pavée qui sillonnait les landes vertes éclatantes. Le chat noir apparut à ses cotés ses yeux bleu vert fixant par moment Stiles qui commençait à comprendre peu à peu le sens de son délire.

Il monta tout en haut de la colline et de nouveau la rue apparut sous ses yeux, le cortège arrivant près de lui. Le couvercle du cercueil ne se soulevait plus, il entendait seulement les stridulation de la cloche s'atténuait au loin. Le chat prit de l'avance et alla disparaître derrière le cortège. Stiles s'agenouilla pour essayer de voir les pattes du chat, mais il ne trouva que deux jambes parées d'un pantalon noir à l'emplacement où aurait du être le chat.

Stiles le redressa et regarda passer une femme avec la moitié du visage fondu caché derrière une voilette noire. Il la vit à peine, focalisé sur la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du corbillard. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette silhouette, ses formes dures, le contour de ses bras, son menton. Mais son nom semblait lui échapper.

« _Stiles_ ? »

Ah non ça ce n'était pas le nom qu'il cherchait c'était le sien voyons. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur la silhouette mais rien n'y fit les contours se brouillèrent de plus en plus.

« _Stiles Stilinski !_

_-Présent_ ! »

Stiles se releva brutalement, une feuille encore collée au visage. Il s'en débarrassa maladroitement d'un coup de main qui ressemblait plus à une claque qu'autre chose. Puis il avisa son professeur de français, son si sexy professeur et il se retint de rougir comme une midinette en le voyant furieux près de sa table. Tout les élèves les regardaient attendant la confrontation comme des charognard attendent la mort de leur futur repas. Seule Lydia qui était stratégiquement placée avait une vue magnifique sur les fesses de Derek et elle ne se privait pas pour en profiter.

«_ Vous disiez ?_ Tenta Stiles.

_-Je disais qu'une fois de plus je te trouve entrain de dormir pendant mon cours ! Tu pourrais tout aussi bien dormir pendant la classe de Monsieur Harris._

_-Monsieur Harris est trop flippant pour ça._

_-Ah oui ?_ »

Stiles déglutit en comprenant qu'il venait de faire une sacrée boulette en sous entendant que Derek avait moins d'autorité que son collègue qu'il ne supportait pas. Le professeur se pencha sur sa table, déployant tout les muscles de son dos en une démonstration de force impressionnante. Lydia se mordit la lèvre en appréciant la vue de ses reins musclés.

« _J'ai eu une journée difficile hier …_ Tenta Stiles. _Je suis désolé._ »

Il vit une étrange étincelle passé dans les yeux de Derek et le jeune homme sut qu'il l'avait touché, il sut la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis le matin. Est ce que Derek regrettait ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux ? Cette étincelle disait tout, ce n'était pas du dégoût, il aurait plissé les yeux, ou tordu la bouche, non c'était comme de l'envie, du plaisir. Comme quand on se souviens de quelque chose d'agréable. Cependant le professeur sembla se moquer des excuses du jeune homme, malgré son sous entendu.

«_ Je n'en ai rien à faire, tes camarades ont eu la même journée que toi et ils ne dorment pas en cours eux !_

_-J'en suis pas sûr._ Marmonna Stiles.

_-Ne me tiens pas tête. Tu viendras en colle encore ce soir, je vais t'en montrer de l'autorité !_

_-Mais monsieur !_

_-Eh bien mettons donc toute la semaine de retenue, ça te fera passer l'envie de mettre en doute mon autorité._ »

Derek bouscula un peu le bureau et retourna à l'avant de la classe, laissant Stiles bouche bée et calmant par la même occasion les autres élèves qui piquèrent du nez dans leur livres. Derek écrivit quelque chose au tableau, Stiles fixant toujours son dos, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il continuait à s'acharner sur lui. Scott se pencha vers son ami qui écarta les bras de dépit, faisant tomber sa tête sur son classeur.

« _Il peux vraiment pas t'encadrer c'est pas croyable._ »

Le professeur se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se pressa de se remettre dans son livre, jetant un regard désolé à son ami. Lydia se pencha en arrière, ses longs cheveux caressant les bras de Stiles. Elle fixait le professeur, surveillant le moindre mouvement qui lui ferait penser qu'il allait se retourner vers elle, voyant qu'il était occupé à copier quelque chose au tableau elle tourna un peu plus la tête vers Stiles qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

_« Peut-être que c'est tout le contraire en fait._ »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de laisser sa chaise retomber, faisant se retourner le professeur qui regarda Lydia qui lui lança un regard en biais, sa bouche en cœur. Il finit par poser la craie et par prendre son recueil de poème, c'était l'heure de la lecture. Stiles était encore plus perturbé parce que Lydia venais de dire, il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Le professeur énonça le titre, avec une lenteur exagérée.

« _Spleen et Ideal : Le chat._ »

Stiles tiqua tout de suite et releva la tète en vitesse, tendant de capter le regard de son prof, qui restait fermement ancré dans son livre. La bouche de Derek s'ouvrit et il se laissa lentement emporter par sa voix chaude.

_« Dans ma cervelle se promène,_

_Ainsi qu'en son appartement, _

_Un beau chat, fort, doux et charmant._

_Quand il miaule, on l'entends à peine._

_Tant son timbre est tendre et discret _

_Mais que sa voix s'apaise ou gronde,_

_Elle est toujours riche et profonde. _

_C'est là son charme et son secret. _

_Que ta voix chat mystérieux,_

_Chat séraphique, chat étrange, _

_En qui tout est, comme en un ange,_

_Aussi subtil qu'harmonieux. »_

Derek laissa le temps à ses élèves d'apprécier les vers, et pendant une courte seconde il croisa le regard de Stiles, son ventre se creusant délicieusement. Il se sentait tellement stupide d'être parti comme un sombre abruti la veille au soir, le jeune homme devait se poser tellement de questions ! Il détestait voir cette petite ride d'inquiétude entre ses deux yeux, s'il avait pu la gommer à l'instant il l'aurait fait. Et elle s'envola par magie quand le contact visuel s'établit. Il détourna les yeux mais Stiles avait vu de nouveau cette étincelle et il commença à comprendre ce que Lydia lui avait dit.

_« De sa fourrure blonde et brune_

_Sort un parfum si doux, qu'un soir_

_J'en fus embaumé, pour l'avoir _

_Caressé une fois, rien qu'une. _

_Quand mes yeux, vers ce chat que j'aime_

_Tirés comme par des aimants, _

_Se retournent docilement_

_Et que je regarde en moi-même, _

_Je vois avec étonnement_

_Le feu de ses prunelles pâles,_

_Clairs fanaux, vivantes opales, _

_Qui me contemple fixement. »_

Cette fois Derek établit leur lien visuel franchement, sachant que les élèves étaient encore entrain de noter la métrique du poème comme il l'avait demander au tableau. Et Stiles comprit ce que Lydia lui avait dit. Derek ne s'acharnait pas sur lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il leur permettait de se revoir afin de passer du temps ensemble sous couvert de plusieurs heures de colle. Son visage s'illumina et il retint tant bien que mal un sourire.

Cela parut plaire à Derek puisqu'il referma son livre et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, son visage beaucoup moins tendu que les minutes précédentes. Il posa le recueil et s'appuya un instant sur sa chaise, fixant sa classe dans l'ensemble comme s'il allait annoncer quelque chose d'important.

« _Je doit vous dire que c'est ma dernière semaine en tant que professeur ici, votre ancienne prof est rétablie et reviendra donc Lundi._ »

Il y eut un brouhaha dans la classe et Stiles baissa les yeux, une tristesse intense le saisissant instantanément. Lydia se pencha de nouveau vers lui et cette fois il l'écouta attentivement, comme si elle était une sorte d'oracle qui avait réponses a ses malheurs et ses questions.

«_ S'il n'est plus professeur au lycée ça veux dire qu'on peux le draguer sans crainte d'avoir un problème avec la loi !_ S'enthousiasma – t – elle. »

Stiles la fixa, son ton insinuait clairement qu'elle était intéressée par Derek, pourtant ses yeux purs tout droit plantés dans ceux de son ami lui disait bien autre chose. Et tout de suite son cœur s'allégea, comme il semblait avoir comprit Lydia repris une meilleur position. Stiles chercha les yeux de Derek et quand ils se trouvèrent ils surent tout deux ce qu'ils allaient faire les prochains soirs de la semaine suivante.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles et Derek n'eut qu'une envie : partager ce sourire et dévorer ses lèvres tentatrices.

_Plus qu'une semaine d'attente._

* * *

J'aime trop les belles fins je n'ai pas résister a en faire encore une \o/ J'espère que vous avez apprécié et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer :)

A bientôt,

Pim's


End file.
